Hawkman (Societyverse)
Hawkman '''is the first film in the Justice Society Cinematic Universe. Cast Unless anyone here is decent with actors, I have chosen to forgo the casting decisions as it'll make me look like a bufoon because I don't know my stuff. '''Major characters: *Carter Hall - A human who is the reincarnation of a Thanagarian warrior and is kidnapped by Rannians who believe that Thanagarian magic is evil. *Shayera Zan-Tarr - A Thanagarian wing-woman who was kidnapped as a POW by the Rannians. Main love interest. *Fel Andar - A Thanagarian general and main leader of the Thanagarian Wingmen. *Adam Staunton - Carter Hall's childhood friend, who was abducted and raised on Rann by Sardath, a sadistic scientist. He was indoctrinated to believe Thanagarians are evil. *Sardath - The main antagonist. A cold, ruthless scientist who has taken it upon him to destroy all magic in the universe, including the entirety of Thanagar. Plot In Carter Hall's childhood, he and his best friend, Adam Staunton, are playing on the streets when Adam sees a bright blue light. Adam decides to go to examine it, but Carter is too scared. Adam walks toward the light, and several silver-skinned aliens gag him and lift him up to their spaceship. Carter calls for him, but he is nowhere to be found. The opening credits roll. Fast forwarding to present day, Carter Hall is a museum curator at the Smithsonian Natural History Museum in Washington, D.C. He is shown interacting with a couple at the museum about a strange Iron Age mace. He tells them it didn't seem very special at first, but it levitates when you run an electric current through it. At the exhibit, a demonstration of this ability is shown. Carter says they dubbed this "Ninth Metal," because eight similar weapons were found, but all of them seemed to have a different chemical compound. Carter adds that the compounds are quite mundane metals that wouldn't do this normally, and suspects something else is going on. Carter then walks home to a run-down area of D.C. He picks up Ethiopian takeout on the way home, stopping to have a conversation with the man behind the counter, and eats his dinner at home, falling asleep immediately afterwards. The next day, he returns to the same exhibit, where two men comes to visit. Carter begins explaining the same thing he did the previous day, but immediately, the men pull out a futuristic gun and fire an energy blast that shatters the glass. The other man pulls out a similar gun and vaporizes the mace as well. Carter immediately has a vision of the same two men, with silver-like skin, fighting a group of winged warriors while in spaceships. Carter was one of the warriors. It then returns back to reality, where the two men notice that he is having this vision and realises Carter is part Thanagarian. They grab him and take him to a spaceship parked outside the museum, where FBI agents are investigating it and are each quickly vaporized. The ship flies off to Rann. In mid-transit, one of the men asks him if he knows who he is. Carter doesn't respond. The two aliens explain everything: Carter is a reincarnation of a warrior from the planet Thanagar, whose warriors are reborn to close family members. The reason they ended up on Earth is due to a failed colony Thanagar had on Earth in ancient Mesopotamia, in which Thanagarians mixed with humankind. Rann and Thanagar have long been at war for the Earth equivalent of 340 years. Carter asks if this is fair, to take prisoners of war from outside Thanagar, and is met with the response from the aliens that Thanagar's existence is a crime against the universe. They arrive on Rann, where Carter is promptly sent to a POW camp. He meets Shayera Shan'Tarr, a full-blooded Thanagarian who was kidnapped during battle. Due to universal translators used throughout the building, they are able to talk. Shayera was brought here from a battle on Thanagar, where she was assigned to a sector of the atmosphere to protect. She says the Rannians have the capability to destroy the entire planet if they so desired, and she was sure they did. When Carter asked why, Shayera says she doesn't know. The Rannians declared war 340 years ago without a clear cause and uprooted the society the Thanagarians lived in. She says she doesn't remember this herself, but her past life does, and she has retained some memory of it. The two men are called into the lunch hall by armored prison guards with hidden faces, where Carter is taken aside by another prison guard. The guard tells him that because he is not Thanagarian, he has been given food from Earth to better suit his metabolism and taste. The guard continues by saying that as the first human-Thanagarian to be sent here, that he should be taken to Sardath for experimentation. Carter is then escorted to a laboratory by said guard with a screen in the center. Sardath's face appears on the screen, a bald, silver-skinned man with glasses. Carter is told of a common saying from within the Thanagarian community, that if one member of a warrior family spills a drop of blood, his bretheren will face it tenfold. Sardath says that one of Carter's former family members is here today, Chatren Kung, and he will be monitoring his vitals using special cameras hooked up in the POW camp. Sardath commands for the experiment to begin. Two more armed guards came through the door and grabbed Carter's two arms. The screen then shifts from Sardath to a drone monitoring Chatren. The third guard then pulls out a concentrate heat laser and begins to burn Carter's arm slowly and methodically. Carter watches as he wails and screams in pain, but Chatren seems to not be feeling any of the pain. The guard turns up the intensity, but still nothing happens. The laser stops, and Sardath's grinning face is brought back to the screen front and center. He says that he knew it wasn't a true statement, but that he tried to test it on all new recruits just for good measure. Carter is then allowed back into the lunch hall, where he is provided with a McDonald's burger on the way out. Carter tells Shayera what happened, and she doesn't look surprised. She tells him it happened to her too, and that Sardath uses it to mark his prisoners. She explains that Sardath is the leader of Rann's science division, which, in Rannian society, makes him almost like a king. The sun sets, and they are escorted to cots in a very tight bunk. Carter goes to sleep, and is awoken by the sound of a fight. The Thanagarian Army was liberating the camp. Rannian prison guards were fighting back. Carter sleepily walks out of the ship to witness this, and a ball was thrown at his seat. This transformed into a Thanagarian wingsuit around him. One Thanagarian flew down and gave him a mace to fight with. Carter immediately gets the hang of his suit and begins fighting off the guards. After a chaotic fight scene, the Thanagarians are able to land their ship on the prison camp grounds. Carter boards the ship and promptly falls asleep. He is awoken to many of the Thanagarians chattering wildly. Carter asks what they are saying, before realizing that he cannot understand them because the universal translators at the camp wore out. Shayera explains that Carter was from Earth and needed a translation, which was turned on promptly. It is discovered that the Thanagarians had no knowledge of the existence of Thanagarian reincarnates left over from the Earthen colony, but that these things did happen from time to time with other former colonies. Fel Andar, the leader of the fleet, mentions that they had to figure out who he had reincarnated from once they got to Thanagar. On Thanagar, Fel takes Carter to meet with an older Thanagarian, Llantar Rhu, who explains that he can experience his past lives if he feels pain from a blade of the "sacred metal" (Ninth metal). The more pain experienced, the more he will see. Carter chooses to slash himself right where his burn was, and immediately experiences a vivid sequence of memories as Khufar Hol, a young boy who lost his family to the Rannians and trained at a very young age to join the Wingmen, the Thanagarian police force. He always wanted to be the man who killed Sardath, and declined being a General to opt to remain a foot soldier with the purpose of killing Sardath. He was sent with a Wingman infantry to Rann, where they were encountered by massive fleets of Rannian ships and wiped out almost immediately. One Rannian asked another if the Thanagarians would reincarnate. The other replied that because Rann was far closer in the universe to Earth than it was to Thanagar, the closest member of Hol's family was from a branch on Earth. Carter was born shortly after to a loving family. but the vision didn't end there. The vision continued through Carter's childhood, to when the Stauntons moved in next door, to Carter's first playdate with Adam Staunton, to the final time he saw Adam and the blue light. He then saw the Rannians having taken Adam away, telling him on the way to Rann that he was living next to a barbaric Thanagarian, and that the Rannians will raise him well. Adam continued crying, and asked why the Thanagarians were barbaric. The Rannians told Adam that Thanagarians were evil creatures who didn't fit the laws of science, who used magic to get their way, and that the Rannians would make sure that all magic in the universe was sought out and destroyed. Carter woke up. Carter looked at his arm next to him, which was in a bandage, and told Llantar about everything that he had seen. Llantar nodded, and said that the blade would grant more information if it needed to to tell the story. Carter asked if Adam was, by any chance, still alive, and Llantar solemnly said that it was unlikely, as the Rannians rarely take prisoners. The prison camp raided was just a very small portion of the people who were taken by Rannians; most were killed. Llantar then removed Carter's bandage and sprinkled some Ninth Metal powder on Carter's arm, which immediately began to heal. Fel Andar, standing at the side of the room, said that Carter had to stay on Thanagar, at least until the Rannian presence on Earth was taken care of. Carter said that if that was the case, he'd like to help fight for the planet. Carter was escorted back out with Fel. Fel gives him a stronger suit and brings him to the military barracks to start training. He is told that he would remember much of it, but that it was still important to worry about. Fel takes him to training, where he is given several quick excercizes to do. The scene fades out into one on Rann. Sardath is asked by a man wearing the same suit of armor as the prison guards if he was ready to launch his fleet of spacecraft to destroy Thanagar. Sardath says yes, that the magical metal in Thanagarian mountains would soon be no more, and that he would like a front row seat in this historic moment. The guard lifts his facemask, revealing white, human-colored skin, smiles, and says he'd be pleased if Sardath would come along, after everything he's done. Sardath smiles and says, "No, Adam, you are the one who's done everything to bring us here." Sardath then pulled out an old, rusted key bearing the inscription "ONIMAR" on it. The scene concludes with Sardath saying that the Thanagarians will, in their last moments, realize what magic has done for them. Carter leaves the training room of the base, where Shayera is getting on her own suit. They talk for a bit about what Carter saw, and what Llantar told Carter about the chances Adam was still alive. Shayera said she didn't see the Rannians that way; they were fine with killing Thanagarians, but other non-magical species were much luckier. She said she just wanted the war to be over; Rannians weren't entirely evil themselves, and that there may be public support to end the war from the Rannian side in a few years. They talk a bit more, leading into a kiss. Suddenly, a large ship appears overhead, about as big as the city, and engulfs the capital of Thanagar in a dark shadow. Fel orders the troops to evacuate and to start fighting back. Shayera and Carter grab a mace from the weapon rack, and she tells him that he can telekinetically control it with his suit. The two of them smash many drones headed down from the ship. Carter and Shayera meet up with the rest of the army, commanded by Fel, who tells them to aim at the ship and destroy it. As they do so, one member of the army takes the key and descends from the ship into the center of the city. He finds an octagonal rock with a keyhole in it, and shoves the key deep into it. Suddenly, a rift opens up in the ground of the city, and a strange demon comes out. Carter starts using his mace to bash the ship while periodically smashing away the drones, but Shayera finds him and explains that the gravity just got slightly stronger in the city. She explains that Rannian technology could not do this. Thanagar, she says, once was plagued by a race of demons, who are the whole reason magic exists on the world. The Thanagrains imprisoned them, but Rann just must have awakened one. She says that everyone on Thanagar must have felt this, but that just in case, they had to regroup and tell Fel. They find him, but he is taken by a giant figure, strangled and dropped to the floor. Fel stands up, but is now a zombified version of himself. Shayera immediately kills him again with her mace, and the two of them run away. When Carter asks why, she explains that those killed by demons become minor demons themselves, and serve the more major demons. More demonized wingmen come towards them and fight Carter and Shayera, and they charge through. Shayera says that the demon could probably be killed by sacred metal weaponry after being weakened in prison for thousands of years, but it wouldn't be easy. The gravity suddenly becomes much stronger and they are forced to the ground. Shayera then realized what was going on: They had awakened Onimar Synn, the strongest demon. It was said that if he ever got out, he would destroy the planet of Thanagar and himself with it. No lingering magic, no mess. Carter tries to use his wings, but the gravity is too strong. Eventually, he manages to fly up, and grabs Shayera by her hand to pull her up as well. She manages to activate her own wings shortly after. They fly over several Thanagarians also struggling to pull themselves up, as many rifts open in the crust of the planet.She says they have to kill him now, and not any time later. They spot him, and plunge their maces directly into him. Nothing happened. Shayera tries to use her blade but nothing happens either. They fly in the other direction, and Shayera says that the Rannians tend to keep magical artifacts on their ships that they pillaged. Perhaps they could take one from the current fleet? They manage to break open a hatch on the big ship and climb in. Several soldiers attack them, but they fend them off. However, one soldier manages to knock Shayera off the ship through the hatch. Carter becomes furious and ends up bloodlusted, unmasking them and strangling them one by one. After the third or fourth one, he notices that particular one is a human. He pauses. "Tan skin," Hawkman mutters to himself. "Adam?" Adam then realizes who it is, and just as it looked if they were about to make up, Adam mentioned that it was because of barbarians like Carter that Sardath took Adam away from Earth, and shot a stun laser to knock Hawkman to the floor, making him drop his mace. Adam then broke Carter's mace in two before running into the cockpit and warning the pilot that a Thanagarian was on the ship. Sardath said he would take care of Carter himself. Carter is getting up when Sardath comes up to him. Sardath explains his motive in this war. His ancestors declared war on Thanagar as the one place where magic flows freely, where a metal with nine different chemical compositions could be mystically charged to levitate, where the warriors become family members once they die. He said that he was able to live until this moment because of technology, and he could fight back because of technology. He said everything should have a logical explanation, and that a demonic rock like Thanagar would not be tolerated. Carter stares at the scar from his cut, where a very slight tinge remained. He began to strangle Sardath, but Sardath pushed Carter off of him. "You know," he said, "You're lucky you managed to stay on Earth. There we can drain the magic by taking people and artifacts. Here, it is so ingrained that we have to destroy the whole planet!" Carter then remembered why he was on the ship for. He ran through the ship, Sardath chasing him, and smashed through several Rannian guards before finding a room filled with artifacts. He digs through necklaces and helmets before finding some sort of gold and blue sword. He grabs it. Sardath snaps and tells him that to put it down. Carter grabs the sword and slices Sardath in two. He escapes through the hatch, plunged into Onimar, and stabs him with the sword as well. He collabses into rubble, and the planet's ravines repair themselves. Adam then comes down from the ship. "Congratulations," he said. "I guess it was a mistake to abduct you in the first place, but Rann will not give up in this fight. The first casualty will be you." Carter tries to reason with him, but he stays adamant. After a long battle, Adam is called up by a Rannian vessel, and the army retreats. Carter visits Shayers, who is in the army hospital. He tells her they won the battle. She smiles. She says that they will make sure to fight any more battles that come. Category:Movies Category:PG-13 Category:Justice Society Cinematic Universe